In defect inspection of a plurality of wirings formed on a substrate, contact probes are brought into contact with ends of wirings for example for inspection for short circuit or inspection of insulation resistance through the probes.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a wiring inspection apparatus for inspecting wirings on print wiring boards or substrates for various types of semiconductor packages for electrical defects. The apparatus includes a first inspection stage at which inspection for opening or short circuit is performed using a conductive rubber piece and a second inspection stage at which inspection is performed using a flying prober that needs no inspection jig.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a circuit board inspection apparatus including contact probes capable of being in contact with a plurality of conductive patterns formed on a circuit board and a short circuit board for electrically short-circuiting the conductive patterns on the substrate. The apparatus is configured to selectively use the contact probes and the short circuit board according to inspection items.